


Stick to the routine

by calliopestories



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, One Shot, Pining Keith (Voltron), pre-relationship fluff, starring Lances skincare routine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopestories/pseuds/calliopestories
Summary: Keith groaned. “What are you even doing in there?”Lance came out of the bathroom, face foaming with facewash and struck a pose. “My night-time routine of course! It takes a lot of work to look this fabulous.”
aka a one shot involving two oblivious dorks, sleepovers and Lance's skin care routine





	

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago (I mean months ago) I saw a post on tumblr about how Lance must have an elaborate beauty routine because he sleeps with a face mask and wakes up with a glow that puts NikkieTutorials in a corner. I've been sitting on this one shot since then, unsure of how to end it. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“Laaance,” Keith whined sleepily, “get over here, I want to sleep.”

“I’m busy,” Lance replied from the bathroom. “I’ve been skipping this since you started to sleep over so I’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”

Keith groaned. “What are you even doing in there?”

Lance came out of the bathroom, face foaming with facewash and struck a pose. “My night-time routine of course! It takes a lot of work to look this fabulous.”

“Really, that’s what is so important? Where do you even get that stuff in space?”

“The castle provides some, I bought some on that alien market we went to last week, I DIY’d some… I can give you some tips if you want, soften that mullet of yours.” He winked.

“No thanks, I’m good. Just… hurry up. I’m tired and I don’t want to sleep alone.”

“Your wish is my command.” And with that Lance disappeared again.

 

 

The first time Keith knocked on Lance’s door in the middle of the night he didn’t really know what was going on. He let him in, too tired to care. That was a while ago and by now it was a daily thing. They both missed earth, missed other people’s touch and affection. But the main reason they held sleepovers were the nightmares.

Everybody in the Castle of Lions had them at this point. About home, about losing the others, about battles they’d lost, about people they couldn’t help, about the things they’ve seen. About past, present and future. But together, they could handle them. It was easier to fall asleep next to someone who had the same problem, who would understand. Someone who wouldn’t judge when a grown man woke up screaming and crying in the darkest hours. They both knew the other would comfort them unconditionally if a nightmare came.

They often talked until deep in the night, unable –or unwilling-  to sleep. They got to know each other better over the course of months. The others could see things change between the two paladins, see their bond grow stronger. Lance and Keith themselves were oblivious as ever.

During these sleepovers, maybe Lance started to appreciate the mullet, maybe he started to understand that he didn’t hate Keith at all.  
And maybe Keith started to understand the reasons Lance was so loud all the time, maybe he started to care for his so-called rival.

But they’d never tell the other.

 

 

“Lance, I’m going to turn off the lights and try to sleep, you can find your way in the dark. That’s what you get for taking so long.”

“Whatever. I’m almost done anyway. I only have to put on my facemask. If you don’t like it you can always sleep in your own room, you know.”

Keith didn’t react but he also didn’t go away while Lance finished piling on the makeshift cosmetics. Which was good because Lance didn’t want him to leave.

 

 

“Move over, I’m done.”

“Hmm no, I’m sleeping.” Lance shoved him in the dark. “Okay okay, I’m moving. Jeez. Why did it take you so long to wash your face?”

“I didn’t just wash my face, dummy. What I do is called ‘skincare pilling’, I’m surprized you don’t know about it since it’s an Korean trend.”

“So because I’m Korean I have to know about everything that has to do with them? That’s not cool. Also, can you turn to your side? That way we both have more space,” he asked while Lance laid down next to him.

“Nah man, not today. Don’t get me wrong, I love to cuddle. But I’m actually a back sleeper and I’d like to be comfortable for once.”

“Well, if you’re not going to give me the space I need, I’ll just sleep on top of you.” Keith put his head on Lance’s chest, using him as a pillow.

“Do whatever you want but I’m not turning. Just don’t touch the face, I put a lot of work into that.”

“Shut up and go to sleep, Lance.”

 

 

Keith had trouble sleeping through the night, even though he was really tired. He 100% blamed Lance for that. He was embarrassed by their sleeping position but didn’t dare to move because that would wake up his fellow paladin. By now he was lying face down with his upper body on top of Lance, head on his shoulder. Lance had put an arm around him in his sleep, pulling him even closer.

He was very happy that Lance couldn’t see his discomfort since he wore an eye mask to bed. Lance always complained about the hallway lights powered by the castle’s night generator. Their glow was visible through the crack of the door and nobody knew how to turn them off. Nobody wanted to turn them off.

He looked up at Lance, careful not to disturb him. The glow that seeped in from the hallway wasn’t strong enough to show his features, even though their faces were dangerously close together. Lance had explicitly asked not to touch his face but hadn’t explained why. Keith was curious to see if all that time spent in the bathroom had made a difference. Sure, that’s it. He was just curious. _Just… curious…_

Was Lance really asleep? He didn’t know for sure because of the stupid eye mask. Would he wake up if Keith touched him?

_Fuck it._

Angling his face upwards –his arms were clamped down by Lance’s arm-, he moved closer to the other boy. He brought his lips towards the blue paladin’s cheek…

And screamed when he got a mouthful of something that was _not_ the soft skin he’d expected.

Lance shot up, taking Keith with him. “WHAT THE FUCK? Did something happen, are we under attack?” He brought his hands to his face to remove the eye mask but Keith stopped him by grabbing his arms.

“NO! It’s nothing, just go back to sleep. There’s no need to get up.”

“Keith, you screamed. In my ear might I add. That is not nothing, what is going on? And can I please have my arms back?”

He shook his head. _Oh right, Lance can’t see. Can’t see how the lower half of Keith’s face is full of green goo. How that proves Keith tried to kiss him while he was sleeping. Good._ “Not until you lay down again. I’m fine now, I swear.” He wasn’t fine, but he’d freak out on his own later, when Lance was asleep again.

“Keith, babe… did you have a nightmare? You can just tell me, there’s no need to hide that.”

“I just got startled that’s all.”

“In your sleep? I’m not buying it.” In one fluid motion Lance freed his hands and tore away the eye mask. And started laughing. “You look ridiculous! I guess you wanted some beauty tips after all!”

Keith pushed him down on the bed. “Shut up. It was an accident, okay. I’m so washing this off by the way,” he said while getting up.

“Aww don’t, it needs time to work its magic!” Lance shouted.

“I can’t hear you when the water is running!” he yelled back while running to the bathroom. He had to wash the evidence away asap. With a lot of water. Cold water. Maybe a shower even.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me about Voltron and other stuff on tumblr, I'm calliopestories there too :)


End file.
